As for a terminal for grounding made of carbon fiber-reinforced plastic comprising an insertion portion to be inserted into an opening of a reference potential member while contracting by an elastic deformation; and an engagement portion engaging the opening by an elastic return after an insertion, there is a terminal for grounding shown in Patent Document 1.
However, the terminal for grounding of the Patent Document 1 merely links an insulated wire to a reference potential member. Also, since the terminal for grounding is made of plastic, an elastic force thereof is not permanently maintained. Plastic products easily cause a reduction of the elastic force by a creep deformation especially under a high temperature and high stress. In a case wherein the elastic force of the terminal for grounding is reduced, an engagement state with the reference potential member, i.e., an electrical connection state between the insulated wire and the reference potential member is damaged.